The present invention relates to a method for producing a crystalline layer of SiC having at least a region thereof doped with boron atoms, comprising a step a) of ion implantation of boron into a layer of crystalline SiC, and a step b) of heating the SiC-layer for annealing it to make the boron implanted therein electrically active. This invention also relates to a semiconductor device produced by carrying out such a method.
SiC has, in addition to the properties of a high breakdown voltage, a high thermal conductivity and a high thermal stability, i.e., the ability to operate at high temperatures, namely up to 1000xc2x0 K, the character of only allowing extremely slow diffusion of dopants therein at convenient processing temperatures, so that the possibility to use the diffusion technique, and the advantages of that technique, is strongly reduced, as compared to Si, for obtaining doped regions in SiC.
As a consequence, ion implantation of dopants is an attractive alternative for obtaining doped regions in SiC-layers. Furthermore, boron has been shown to be an element well suited as a dopant for p-type layers or regions of SiC.
A method according to the introduction has therefore already been proposed, but that method has some drawbacks which derive from the fact that SiC is a compound material, meaning that doping atoms can potentially be incorporated on Si as well as on C lattice sites, and the inherent property of boron to behave differently on Si and on C site in the SiC crystal. Boron forms on the Si site an acceptor with an ionization energy of around 320 meV, whereas on the C site it forms a so-called D-center, a deep center with an ionization energy of about 650 meV. The character of the D-center has not been clarified yet, so that it is not certain that it will act as an acceptor or a donor there. In any way, the active doping concentration, given by the doping atoms forming shallow levels (ionization energy of about 320 meV) is therefore reduced by the atoms forming the D-centers. This effect would be even enhanced, when the two levels would be of different character, i.e. acceptor and donor, through which a compensation phenomena would occur.
Accordingly, it is not possible to obtain a region having, at a given temperature, a well-defined concentration of charge carriers in the form of holes deriving from dopants in the form of boron atoms, nor is it possible to obtain such a high concentration of such charge carriers that would be desired for obtaining a low resistance of the region, making it as suited as possible as a contact layer, by carrying out already known methods of the type defined in the introduction. By way of example, it may be mentioned that very precise control of the doping concentration is required for JTE.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of the type defined in the introduction, enabling very precise control of the doping concentration obtained in the region of the SiC-layer.
This object is, according to the invention, obtained by providing such a method with the additional step c) of implanting carbon atoms in the layer for forming carbon interstitials in excess with respect to carbon vacancies present in the SiC-layer before carrying out step b), the step c) being carried out either a) before, b) after or c) at the same time as step a).
This technique may be called co-implantation and it results in additional carbon interstitials besides those already created by the bombardment of the SiC-layer during the ion implantation of boron in step a). When the SiC-layer after that is annealed, there will be a site competition, and as a consequence of the excess of C in the SiC-layer, the incorporation of the implanted boron atoms will be influenced in the direction of more such dopants on Si sites than on the C sites where they would form a D-center. In this way the incorporation of the implanted boron atoms can be influenced in a controlled way by adjusting the dose of carbon atoms implanted in the SiC-layer in step c). It will in this way be possible to influence the boron atoms to sit exactly where they have to sit in the SiC-layer, so that the behavior of this layer will be very well defined. This is also very important when a low doping concentration of this layer is desired. Thus, the invention constitutes a further step towards precise control over doping concentrations in SiC necessary for producing tailor-made doping profiles.
The existence of a different behavior of boron on Si and on C site in an SiC crystal has been studied and then disclosed by Ballandovich a.o. in Fizika i Tekhnika Poluprovodnikov, 1995, volume 29, No. 2, page 370-377. It described that two different centers are formed by boron incorporated in an epitaxial film of SiC by diffusion. Furthermore, it says that annealing at a temperature above 2300xc2x0 C. reduces the concentration of D-centers. However, annealing at such high temperatures will set very high requirements on the quality of the equipment used, making it extremely expensive.
Kimoto et. al describes in the journal Applied Physics Letters, 1995, volume 67, No. 16, pages 2385-2387, how the doping efficiency of aluminium and boron are increased under C-rich conditions during the epitaxy of SiC. However, the dopants are here incorporated during epitaxy under control of the C/Si ratio. That this should work has also been suggested by Fukumoto in Physical Review B, volume 53, No. 8, 1996, in which simulations made concerning epitaxy of SiC under C-rich condition are presented.
Furthermore, Mulpuri et.al. discloses in Journal of Electronic Materials, volume 25, No. 1, 1996 on pages 75-80 an attempt to use the site competition concept in the case of implanting aluminium into an SiC-layer for doping said layer. However, it has turned out that the site-competition did not function at all, and the conclusion was that C or Si co-implantations do not improve the acceptor activation problem in SiC, although Kimoto et.al. have assumed that this was possible to obtain for Al by incorporation thereof during epitaxy of SiC under C-rich condition.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the dose of carbon implanted in step c) is selected to direct the majority of the boron implanted in step a) to sites intended for silicon atoms in the region of the SiC-layer during the annealing of step b). By selecting the dosage in that way, the fact that boron may form D-centers in SiC may only have a negligible influence on the behavior of the dopants of the region in the SiC-layer so produced. Thus, it may with a high accuracy be said that the concentration of charge carriers deriving from the boron atoms in the region of the SiC-layer is only dependent on the doping concentration of the boron atoms incorporated in the SiC and the ionization energy of the shallow energy level on the Si sites as a function of other parameters, such as temperature, voltage etc. This means that the concentration of such charge carriers under a certain condition may be precisely controlled by selecting an appropriate dose of boron implanted into the SiC-layer during the ion implantation step a).
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention the dose of boron implanted is controlled during step a) for obtaining a determined concentration of boron sitting at the silicon sites in the region of the SiC-layer. The advantages of such control of the dose of boron appear from the previous paragraph of this disclosure.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, being a further development of the preferred embodiment of the invention mentioned firstly, boron is implanted in step a) at a dose lying close to the solubility limit of boron in SiC to obtain a low resistance of that region. It will, in this way, be possible to obtain the highest possible concentration of boron atoms at Si sites and thereby a very low resistance of that region at a given temperature, making this region or SiC-layer suited as a contact layer.
The present invention also comprises a semiconductor device according to the independent device claim, and the advantages of such a device clearly appear from the discussion above of the different embodiments of the method according to the invention.